Gavin & Stacey: What Happened Next (Series 4)
by deano5063
Summary: Set a few months after Stacey gives birth. Pam and Mick decide to renew their wedding vows and so the whole family get together and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of Pam and Mick's wedding renewal and as usual, Pam was feeling rather anxious about the situation. Her and Mick had been married for 30 years, and they thought they'd celebrate the occasion by tying the knot all over again. "Oh, for the love of God!" Pam wailed, as she looked at her watch anxiously.

"We're gonna' run out of time, Dawn! This wedding is going to be a complete and utter disaster, I knew it. I just knew it!"

"Oh Pam, stop being so dramatic. You'll be fine, we've got loads of time!" Dawn replied reassuringly.

"Yes Dawn, but the hair stylist hasn't even turned up yet and I am NOT turning up at MY OWN wedding renewal to look like a tramp!"

"If your Mick was here with you right now, he'd tell you to stop worrying so just trust me. It's gonna be an incredible day, I can feel it! Just as long as that ginger dwarf doesn't turn up!" said, Dawn.

"Don't tell me you're not speaking to him AGAIN!" exclaimed Pam, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. He's slept in the shed all this week. And it's for real this time, I mean it. Pam, you know, I'm at that stage of life where I just wanna' enjoy myself and have a laugh. And I can't do that with him moping about the house all the time!"

"You know what you two are like, you're always bickering and you always make up in the end!"

"Yeah, well we'll see about that this time!" Dawn said cryptically looking down at the floor.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Uncle Bryn sat on the sofa stressing about being late to the wedding.

"Stacey said they'd be here precisely 4 and a half minutes ago, Gwen, and her, Gavin and little baby Isabelle have still not arrived! At this rate, we're gonna' be late to this wedding because we aren't even in the right country yet!" Uncle Bryn yelled worriedly.

"Sit down and stop stressing, Bryn. I'm sure her and Gavin will be there any minute now," Gwen replied calmly.

"I can't, Gwen. I just can't stop pacing, it's a nervousness thing!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh, here they are!"

Gwen ran to the door excitedly. Stood there was Stacey in a elegant blue dress and holding baby Isabelle, and Gavin was next to her in a smart designer suit.

"Hiya love!" Gwen said throwing her arms around her daughter and smiling with delight. "And hello little Isabelle!" she said, rubbing the baby's cheeks. "Hi Gav,"

Gwen loved her family dearly, and although in a way it had broken her heart when Stacey left home and finally settled into her own home with Gavin after giving birth, it filled her joy to see her daughter enjoying married life.

"What time do you call this?" Bryn remarked at the couple.

"Bryn, they're here now, leave them alone!"

"Worrying like mad he is," she told Gavin and Stacey.

"Well see we slept in a little more than we should've and then Issy needed changing and…" Stacey began to list the reasons they'd arrived ever so slightly after schedule.

"It's OK Stace, no need to worry about it. And I must say, I for one can't wait to see Pam and Mick proclaim their love for each other in today's ceremony. But I must ask, what's happening with Smithy and Nessa? Are they making their own way down there?" Bryn asked.

"Yeah, Smithy's driving the three of them up there. Not sure what time though." Stacey said.

"Could Jason not make it from Spain, Gwen?" Gavin asked her.

"No Gav, he's in the Caribbean. He booked his holiday before your mum and dad planned the wedding see. And Doris isn't coming either. She's went on a spa break with that lad she's been seeing."

Gavin nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What lad, the one who works in the shop?" Stacey questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, Chris, his name is. Lovely lad. Only 23 though."

"Bit of an age gap, innit?" Gavin said.

"Well, you know Doris, Gavin. She's always been fond of the younger man." Bryn stated.

Gavin raised his eyebrows with a disturbed expression.

"So I suppose we should be off then?" Gwen said.

Bryn had ensured he had his Sat Nav set up in the car earlier on before they set off because he wanted to know the perfect route to Essex.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall I ring Ness and see what's going on with her and Smithy?" Stacey asked her mother from the back seat of Uncle Bryn's Citroen Picasso.

"If you want to, love," Gwen replied cheerily. Bryn was keeping his eyes firmly on the road and refused to listen to any music annoyingly for the rest of the family. Though, in a way, Stacey and Gavin were quite glad as it meant Isabelle was happy and content for the majority of the journey.

"Alright Stace, what's occurrin'?" Nessa spoke casually as she answered her friend's phone call.

"Hiya Ness, you on your way down the wedding?"

"OH, SMITHY! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for crying out loud!" she bellowed. "Sorry about that Stace, doing my head in he is. Look, I'm gonna' have to let you go, it's mayhem down here!" she stated firmly before hanging up.

Stacey looked at the phone with a confused expression.

"You alright babe?" Gavin asked her, looking deep into her dark blue eyes. You could tell they were one of those couples that couldn't stop loving each other.

"Yeah, doesn't look like they've left yet. Nessa's stressing which isn't like her,"

"Smithy probably forgot to set his alarm or something- he never learns,"

"I know," Stacey said looking out of the window at the numerous trees they were passing at rapid speed. "Uncle Bryn, are we gonna' stop at services or something on the way?"

He narrowed his eyebrows into a frown. "Really Stace? We have got a wedding to get to! And not just any wedding, Pam and Mick's. Family. So no I'm afraid we haven't been able to schedule any stops this time around,"

She sighed. Nobody liked it when Bryn went into one of his rants. "I know that, but it's a long drive down, isn't it! We should've booked a hotel to stay the night or something."

"I would've brought an omelette each for the trip, Stace. But they do your breath no favours." Gwen added.

It looked like this car journey was going to be one long waiting game. A very long one


End file.
